Age of Oppression
Summary Beginning: 2484 B.S End of Period: 'Year 0 A.S '''Involved Powers: '''Sahothin Empire|Provinces of Sahothin| ' Losses: |Extreme, Land |Minor, 1763 Soldiers, | History During the age of oppression, Emperor Drakisyth of the Sahothin Empire oppressed the people of the north, robbing their villages, and burning the towns of those who disagreed. He funded his vaults, and supplied for the Sahothin Kingdom. Over time, the people of the north became ill and started to become too weak to form. Soon, the Emperor loosened his grip. Allowing them to keep a small, fraction of his harvest, in order to keep the enslaved provinces alive. This time period saw many rebellions, most went unrecorded, as they were quickly crushed and silenced. Until the province Stonecrest began to see underground trading, and hiding of supplies. the people lived this way for many generations. And noble houses began to rise in the massive cityscape province. This pleased the Emperor, as it allowed for better circulation of money from imports and other nations, Stonecrest and its governing Lord sat beside the emperor, the generations of Stonecrest Lords saw the lies the emperor sat upon, and his deceit, as plans for rebellion were always being thought of within the massive walls of Stonecrest. Soon, a war began, a larger rebellion swept across the lower provinces, though not of Stonecrests doing, this pleased them deep down. The Emperor marched soldiers north, hoping to squelch the insurrection. The Province of Galen Declared itself free, this bothered the emperor, as its borders were secured, and locked down. Along the east and west coasts, shipping of reinforcements came to the rebellion from the four elemental kingdoms. The soldiers on board claimed to have no alliegence to the kingdoms, and were supporting the rebellion by choice. The Empires strength proved superior to that of the rebellion, and they shoved them back into galen. Cornered and defeated, the soldiers from the east, along with the rebellion made their last stand in Irin'Var city. There, they fought the emperor to the death, the emperor was pleased with the will to live. The City was burned to the ground, along with many countryside villages as a demostration of defiance. Drakisyth began to experiment with a new weapon on civilians, boiling tar. He would place war prisoners in a pit, and pour a couldren of boiling tar on their head. Melting their flesh and killing them, this became one of the emperors favored techniques to rebel insurrection, aswell as assault an enemy. Launching boiling tar at a camp site always provided a laugh for some of high high ranking officers. Prayer is heard in the tortured provinces, mostly in Galen. Prayer to the creator that they would see release soon. In Stonecrest, the lord was confronted by a golden woman made of light. Telling him that the time to strike was soon. This woman was known as the Holy Spirit. She promised on the day they declared war, the earth would turn in their favor. She frequently spoke with the lord. Finally, closing the age of oppression, the Holy Spirit lit up the sky. The dead farming lands began to sparkle, the crops came alive, the people had their strength restored, many of their coal mines turned to gold, The Lord of Stonecrest struck, declaring war on the empire as his soldiers marched south, rallying the provinces. Galen saw this to be an oppertunity, and broke free as well. forming the worlds first republic, while the other provinces came to the wealthy stonecrest for protection. Meanwhile, in the Imperial City of Zathin. The Emperor heard of the movements to the north, and the sky lighting up, the earth turning in their favor. He was dumbstruck by these events. And marched several legions north, to battle this insurrection, it would be crushed just as the last was. The age of Blood had begun.